Players and peices
by mmo100
Summary: The problem is her personality.which one. the newest champion has left a mark now after shes been introduced to the league she's asking for help. With her family dead and her personality split up Red and friends need to figure out how to stop vayne from destroying the league. And maybe become the greatest champion
1. Institute rumble

A/N: so first league fic. this new champion is called by many things that will be clarified in the next chapter. i drew my ideas from RWBY credit going to rooster teeth because they gave me ideas and that sort of look like them at the moment but they do change so i hope you like

The town outside the institute of war was in somewhat ruins after she came through. The girl in the red cloak sat in the center, she was surround by guards but she simply munched on her burrito. Everyone sat on top of the institute watching the young girl. Caitlyn looked through her sniper glass poised on the the young girl. "In my sights" she said as she was about to pull the trigger, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. The young girl stood up and too something off her back. she had a wide grin, it looked liked the cheshire cat. only her smiles stood out, thats when she started moving. the guards backed up, she took out her scythe and pulled back a lever. One bullet rang out and she moved like the speed of light, she hit all the guards with the blunt end of her scythe. Red changed to white when she was moving. "i am so sorry i don't want to do this" she said as she took out a rapier that had a revolver barrel in it. circles with beautiful designs appeared around, one appeared under her the guards charged in at he. she hopped up and the guards all rammed into each other. when she lifted up she twirled. her dress was white as snow and it only went down a little past her knees he boots came up to her shins and she had a sweater that covered the short sleeves of the dress. White turned to black as a short black blouse appeared in place of the white dress. she had long black hair with a bow on top. she was like a ninja when she sliced at the guards she moved so fast it seemed like there were multiple people. her shyth launched from her sword and it turned into a gun . "stun shot" she said as bullets flew out of her pistol and guards fell to the ground. she hopped up onto a roof and jumped off. Black changed to yellow. "o how fun" she said her staff hit the ground and a blast of yellow flew out. she spun around and hit them all, her long yellow hair flying around in a mess. "you best back up before i make ya" she said after she knocked out at least twenty guards. "gorgeous" graves said from behind caitlyn. everyone look at him even lee sin and he couldn't even see.

The staff changed into gauntlets that shot shotgun shells. a guarded grabbed her hand as she ran forward. The girl realized this and then, that was the end of his life. His neck was in her faster than the blink of an eye. "I" she started "HOPE" she screamed as her shotgun shells rammed into his face "YOU'RE HUNGRY" and after what she said her head was blown off his shoulders. "Rose what made you think you can cheat in cards and get away with it" the girl said. Her clothes went back to red and they split apart "Only a fool plays the hand she's dealt" rose said. "my god she's a genius" twisted said. "HOLY SHIT" Graves yelled. "you traitor you best stay in the institute grounds that diplomatic immunity can only last so far" twisted just smirked. "i want you to go down there i think we just found our new champion" a member of the council said. the others looked at him with awe. He was just going to allow this recluse as a new champion. Cards appeared around twisted fates feet as he flashed out. once he got down there he heard arguing. The four girls were arguing with each other about the bar fight and poker game. "helloo ladies i'm" he starts. "SHUT UP" they all said in unison

This might be awhile.


	2. Meet the girls

a/n: so ill be going more in depthy and try to write better in the third person enjoy

"so" the girl in the cloak started "who the hell are you" as she turned to twisted fate. " i'm twisted fate" he replied as the other three girls stopped for a few seconds just to stare. They immediately went back to arguing after the glance. Twisted put on his charm and turned back to rose "how bout you let me see that pretty face of yours" he said. The other girls heard this and turned "NOOOOO" they all screamed, but it was too late. Twisted had his arm broken and sent flying to the roof of the institute.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GOD DAMN THAT WAS FRIGGIN HILARIOUS" Graves laughed. he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Everyone cracked up, even the super serious Shen managed to snicker. Twisted just groaned "ugh that hurt like hell" he said as he turned over on his side. "i'm taking him to Soraka" Shen said. obviously he could not stand twisted fates groan of pain. Shen grabbed fate and walked out, graves snickered at how weak the man was. everyone turned as a blast of color burst from the four girls and only the yellow one stood, she sauntered towards the institute and opened the doors. Guards stood weapons poised at the young girl, She ignored them and walked towards a chamber with a reflector pool on the inside. A strange mist shrouded the room.

The mist swirled around her feet and a blinding ray of color exploded. Four young girls stood together lined up in front of a temple. blood spattered the wall, The one in red sweatshirt ran forwards. "MOM" She screamed frantically "DAD" A look of pure terror was shown on her face. "i smell black magic" a women said from the shadow, she walked out with a red cape and a hand crossbow that sat on her wrist. The other three girls came in "Rose what are you..." the girl in white said before she saw the teenager with weapons. What stuck out about her was he large braid and the giant gold crossbow on her back. Rose spun to see her mother, arms pinned against the wall with arrows and one going through her stomach. "MOM!" she screeched. Bolting over to her mother rose almost jumped on the ground next to her. "MOMMY stay with me please dont die hold on ill get you help just don't die" she weeped into her mothers arms. Tears came down her face like a waterfall, her body shook almost like tremors were going through her body. "Rose darling take the crystal and run ill be fine ill catch up" she said as she stood arrows coming out of her arms and stomach. Rose and the other three girls ran as fast as they could to the living room. a shining crystal stood in the middle of the room. "help me lift it" Rose choked out through harsh tears.

there was a color of light from the room as all the girls grabbed the crystal. "AAGHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed. Rose spun and dropped the crystal. A giant crash was heard as the crystal hit the floor. The shining object split into 4 pieces each with a different color. RAinbow, Black, yellow and red. Each girl held a piece of the crystal. A blinding light appeared and one girl in a red cloak stood with a scythe in her hand. She slowly walked into the room the scream was heard from. A wide caustic grin was shown on her face as she sauntered in. She moved fast as the wind as she smacked the girl who had killed her mother. Flying back she was slammed into the wall. Blood spurted out her mouth, Before she hit the ground the young girl in the cloak had the giant scythe was up against her throat. The red started to fade and became a beautiful white. "Run" the girl said as she dropped the other and ran herself. White circles appeared under her feet and she skated along.

The council sat in shock at the four girls standing before them. they've had depressing cases of applying champions before but none like this. this girl in reds mother murdered viciously and hung up in display.

The one that sat in the middle took a minute then spoke "why do you wish to join the league". the girls looked at each other, then the one in red spoke "we need to be separated again and training on how to use our powers". the council just stood and looked. "WELL say something assholes" the yellow one spoke. Snapping back to reality the council spoke " we may separate you outside the arena but in you will be one person as well as we need your names"

Yellow stepped up first. "names whiskey"

White stepped up. my name is Aqua"

black moved forward. "my name is Blair"

red just stayed where she was "just call me Red"

the girls stepped back. "regarding your clothes some of the summoners have said you look like people from an outside world and we are going to have to require you change as well as the appearance of your weapons so there are no problems" the council said in unison. the girls sighed and Whiskey walked out first.

The doors burst open, throwing guards to the side. Some champions just stood there waiting. Well to be truthful only Twisted fate, Graves, Ahri, Caitlyn, and soraka were there. Soraka thought to herself as she saw Red walk out 'this was the girl who broke Fate's arm'. Graves spoke first "well how are the new champion's or champion i say we get a drink at the local tavern" That only got a reaction out of one person everyone else just sighed. Whiskey on the other hand yelled as loud as she could. "O HELL YES TO THE TAVERN WE GO" she screamed. the other girls just looked down guessing they would have to get a room for her later when she was shit faced. "well i have to get new clothes because my magic is wearing out" Aqua said. Ahri's ears twitched and grabbed Aqua by the arm "c'mon ill help you lets go shopping" she squealed hopping up and down. All that was left afterward was a cloud of dust. "im going to go to the weapons shop i need to fix my things, gunstress best weapon is precision" her weapon then fell apart. "and good equipment" she finished. Caitlyn looked up as feeling sorry for the girl. Caitlyn started "come over to the piltover district and head over to jayces workshop me and him will help you put together a custom one or fix that one" she finished her British accent obvious. Blair and Caitlyn walked off talking about materials and how well and efficient their guns, normally, work. "well i'm going to the casino ill get changed later" Red said as she walked away. Fate stood up quickly " I'm suddenly better again se ya darlin" he said as he tried to run off. Soraka hooked her staff around his leg and pulled him back. "you sir are not going anywhere your arm is broken and ill fix it not heal it, that much you get for being dumb" fate sat down and grumbled like a little kid as he crossed his arms.

A/N: so i wanted to go in depth with character and made the actual introduction to the league i know i'm not a very good writer but positive feedback is appreciated cause i worked really hard on this. everyone just to know grammar and beginnings not my strong suit


End file.
